Muy tarde ya
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Incluso llegado a este punto, incluso en estas circunstancias, aún así... Tal vez, solo tal vez aún así, que te quede claro. Tal vez, solo tal vez aún así me haya comido a mí mismo y no me diese cuenta.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **"Aunque no podamos volver al pasado, sí podemos repetirlo." [Minivicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Rogue!centric, Sting/Rogue (más o menos).

**Extensión: **563 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Voy a crear una nueva advertencia, se llama "Cattiva ha escrito poesía", mola mucho, más o menos. En fin, en su momento dije "la poesía no es lo mío", pues lo repito y agrego que esto lo escribí en un momento de inspiración de unos diez minutos. TRADUCCIÓN, es una porquería, pero una porquería que me gusta y por eso la publico, aunque probablemente no se entienda nada de nada. Igual, no me interesa, soy feliz así.

Oficialmente lo único de Sabertooth aquí es el nombre de Sting, pero ahí se ilustran, sino cierren la pestaña porque en serio, HASTA YO SÉ QUE NO SE ENTIENDE NADA. Yo hice una especie de poesía en una especie de verso libre y ya, soy feliz y ya, lo demás me vale tres cojones y dos tetas, ¿ok?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muy tarde ya<strong>

_Incluso llegado a este punto, incluso en estas circunstancias, aún así..._

_Tal vez, solo tal vez aún así, que te quede claro._

Porque, ante todo, eran ellos dos, ellos dos contra el tiempo y nadie más.

Porque, en medio del tumulto de sensaciones, algo tenían todavía.

La sangre caliente, el pecho quemado, los ojos ardientes. Y tal vez aún así la vista se le nublaba.

_Sabes Sting, creo que he perdido el rumbo._

Mientras más alto más grande es la caída; cuánto habían subido, entonces, cuánto hasta que sus corazones no tocaron la tierra, ni a ellos.

_Sabes Sting, creo que nunca estuvo ahí._

Son un par de pozos negros saciados de agua, azul cristalino con toques de burla, un poco de inmadurez.

Siempre podemos agregarle una pizca de terror y quedará perfecto.

_Y es raro, porque no se supone que fuera así._

Ah, el ardor del pecho, propio de la teatralidad, tan propio del amor. El compás de las almas, tan propio de la poesía, tan propio de la mutualidad.

¡Ah! Los ojos llorosos, tan propios de la tragedia, tan propios de la elegía.

_No se supone qué, que el negro se tragara el color._

Caminan y caminan, tocando fondo a la vez que se elevan, pero están caminando.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, están juntos.

Mas la vida indica otros rumbos, ¿o será más bien el tiempo?

_Ahora cómo vuelvo, cómo regresó el reloj._

Pesa otro poquito, creo que se han perdido más bien un poco más. Tiempo, que cruel designio has escrito, que cruel andar has marcado.

Y pesa un poco más, como siete tumbas en el hombro, como siete años por el mundo.

_La tierra me pesa en el camino difuminado._

Incluso ahora, vagando entre frías tormentas que tapan el sol, sigue cayendo, alzándose al son del viento.

O será de las estrellas, o será de la poesía.

_Y lo sigo perdiendo, hacia dónde voy, hacia dónde me detengo._

Pues incluso ahora, con las manos manchadas y el pecho quemado, sigue llorando.

No, no llora, ese otro ya no existe, las lágrimas eran suyas.

O serán de las canciones, o serán de los venenos.

_El tiempo no se mueve, no, yo tampoco me muevo._

E incluso ahora, llegado a este punto, aún queda por caer.

Manchas de tierra, alma seca, enviada de las sombras.

O será de la alabanza, o será de las luciérnagas.

_Sabes, es gracioso, porque no existo ya y sigue doliendo._

E incluso ahora, en estás circunstancias, todavía arde el pecho.

¡Ah! La teatralidad, la poesía, será causa de ellos.

O será el croar de una rana.

_No existo más, sombras ya._

Tal vez, solo tal vez aún así aún lo quiera.

Tal vez, solo tal vez aún así no este muerto.

Enterrado en sombras ya qué importa.

_El tiempo no regresa._

_Incluso llegado a este punto, incluso en estas circunstancias, aún así..._

_Tal vez aún así aún ame algo._

_Pero el tiempo no regresa, regresan los recuerdos._

…

¡Ah! La memoria, que ganas de olvidar.

Tal vez, solo tal vez aún así me haya comido a mí mismo y no me diese cuenta.

Pero es que olvidar es tan bonito, y las sombras tan vacías.

Que no me he dado cuenta...

...que el tiempo no regresa.

* * *

><p>"Aunque no podamos volver al pasado, sí podemos repetirlo."<p>

_Puedo volver al pasado, lo que no quiero hacer es recordar._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Ta-dán!**

**Si leyeron no me alegan, yo dije y repito:**

**Sé que no se pilla una y me vale, no estaba esperando que eso pasara.**

**Yo hice poesía, y por tanto escribí algo que solo yo y nadie más que yo entiendo.**

**¿Hay otra definición de poesía, acaso?**

**¡See you!**


End file.
